kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot BJ, Baby Bop and Riff just can't wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney, Ryan, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Bobby Cindy, Oliver and the characters help BJ, Baby Bop and Riff with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help BJ, Baby Bop and Riff experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Songs #Barney Theme Song (Remix/Remake) #A Tisket, A Tasket #Four Seasons Day (BMV/crossover) #I Just Can't Wait #Ready To Go It's A Beautiful Day (Signing Time Version) #Growing (remix) #That's How We Got Here #Taking Turns (crossover) #The Raindrop Song (remix) #If You're Never Ever Rain Again #Mr. Sun #A Silly Hat (crossvoer) #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #Bubble City #My Yellow Blankey #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #What a Baseball Day! (crossover) #He Waded in the Water #Swimming Swimming (crossover) #There's A Hole In The Bottom of A Sea #Sailor Medley: (A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea, Sailing Sailing and Row Row Row Your Boat) #The Fall Song #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-c-cold (remix) #The Yeti Stomp #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Time To Change (crossover) #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You (remix) (crossover) #Eating Cookies All Year With Cookie Monster and Guess the Seasons End Credits Cast *Barney *BJ *Maria *Stephen *Tosha *Rebecca (debut/only apperance) *Shawn *Alex *Leah *Ryan *Pooh *Littlefoot *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Richelle *Pete & Pete *the Mr. Meaty gang *Tinky-Wiky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *the Pajanimals *Earl and his family *the Magic School Bus Gang *the Burger King Kids Club gang *Plus Many More! Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Min, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Hannah, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Adam, Jeffery, Kathy, the Magic School Bus Gang, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}) and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *This video marks the first and only appearance of Rebecca. *The is the eleventh episode where time lapse is used. After BJ hits a home run, Tosha quickly runs to catch the ball. Time lapse is also used when BJ spins around (not even feeling dizzy), after he opens the Seasons cans of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. *This is the first Barney home video Stephen White wrote since "Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island". *This was the first time "I Love You" was sung in the treehouse. Gallery Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Barney's_1-2-3-4_Seasons.jpg Kids World's Adventures of Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Comedy-drama films Category:BennytheBeast